Quand ils s'associent
by BethawnLink
Summary: Une fille que tout le monde détestes ce fais kidnapper pour enfin qu'on lui dévoilent qui elle est vraiment. 'Désoler pour le résumer pourris mais c'est juste ma première fic sur ce site, histoire meilleure que le résumer' Rater T pour être sûr et pour des mots genre : putain. Romance et humour (je n'ais pas un très bon humour en écriture, dsl )


_**Hey tout le monde! J'ais commencer cette fic au début pour passer le temps avec ma cousine (Jessika, vous l'aurez dans l'histoire) et je nous est introduit dans le jeu, mais ma cousine, pour me venger, je l'ais mis un peu bizzare dans l'histoire, enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma fic^^**_

* * *

J'étais à genoux sur la pelouse de l'école...

-Regardez, c'est la fille sans ami(e)s !

Je n'avais aucuns ami(e)s, comme ils le disaient, et tout sa parce que j'avais les yeux rouges.

Le soir même, en rentrant chez moi, je sentis des mains me boucher les yeux et la bouche. J'essayai en vain de m'enfuir, mais impossible...

Je suis tombée inconsciente...

-Hey... Réveillez-vous...

J'essayai de bouger mes jambes, mais c'était comme si... comme si elles auraient étés paralysées...

- Aller je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

Je réussis à ouvrir mes yeux.-Hein, où suis-je ?! Paniquais-je.

-Au royaume du Crépuscule, Leury...

-Premièrement c'est Laury et pas Leury. Et deuxio, vous êtes qui ?

-Mon nom est Dark, Dark Link...

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?!

-Le héro veux la mort de votre père , princesse.

-Co...Comment princesse ?!T-O-U-T le monde me déteste, c'est, c'est impossible bon sang ! Et je suis orpheline !

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

''_Quand vous étiez petite, le Roi ne voulais vous mettre en danger, donc il vous a abandonnée. C'est alors qu'une famille pauvre vous a recueillies jusqu' à vos 12 ans et vous êtes partis... Mais votre père est en conflit avec un autre pays, Hyrule... Et ce parce qu'il est le possesseur de la Triforce de la force ce qui fait de lui le roi du mal. Et celon la légende, un jeune héro, naitrai tout les 7 siecles pour détruire le mal et sauver Hyrule. Mais cette fois ci, il veux vraiment en finir, j'en ais bien peur... Et pour sa, il doit vous kidnapper pour que le roi ce rende et vous laisse la vie sauve...''_

** (POV Link)**

J'étais devant les portes du château du Crépuscule. Je n'avais qu'à rentrer, prendre la princesse et repartir.

_Bon, j'irais._

Je plaçai mes mains sur les deux portes de fer rouillé. Elles grinçaient.

-Qui es-ce ?! Cria un garde.

Je le fixa, et avec vitesse me plaçai derrière lui, ma lame sous son coup. SLASH !

Mes bottes et ma tunique verte devenu rouge foncé.

Et fit de même avec les autres, jusqu'à enfin j'arriva à destination.

-Nous vous attendions... Dit mon... ombre ?!

-Salut, je suis Dark, Dark Link.. Il fit un sourire, et ses crocs brillaient sous la lueur du lustre au dessus de nous.

-Je suis pas venu pour un thé , vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis venu, n'es-ce pas, _princesse _? Je haussai le ton sur le dernier mot. Je regardais la princesse avec instance et froideur. Quand elle ce leva.

-vous voyez, je ne sais pas ce que mon _père _vous a fait, à vous et votre pays, mais je n'ais rien à voir dans cela...

Je commençai à devenir SUPER énervé !

-Vous...Vous ne... Savez... PAS ?! IL ME POURRIT LA VIE AU CHAQUES 7 SIÈCLES, SANS JAMAIS ME LAISSER PRENDRE UNE P-A-U-S-E PUTIN !

Dark ce leva brutalement et ce plaça à 2 centimètres de moi en prononcent chaque Mots lentement.

-Vous osez lever le ton contre sa majesté ?! Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est la politesse mon cher... !

Il sauta d'un bond et sorti son épée, je fis de même. Il me sauta dessus, mais je déviai.

J'ai une idée, je ne battrai pas. Je courus vers la princesse et mis mon épée sous sa gorge.

-Sîl-vous-plaît, je ferrais ce que vous voudrez ! Dark arrêta de respirer, je le voyais dans ses yeux, il avait peur, ce qui me fis sourire.

-Très bien, alors, vous allez quitter le monde du Crépuscule et m'aider dans ma conquête !

-D'a...D'accord... Dark ?

Il sembla hésité à quitter son maitre...

-D'accord, mais vous ne nous ferez pas de mal ?

-Non, haha !

**_( POV dark)_**

Quand nous fûrent hors du royaume du Crépuscule, nous entendîmes un cri.

-Ques-ce que... Ce retourna Laury.

-Ça vient de par là ! Cria Link.

Nous nous approchions pour enfin voir une fille au beau milieu de la plaine qui criais.

-Euh mademoiselle, es-ce que sa vas ? Demandais-je.

-Ne...Ne vous approchez pas ! Ils vont vous tu...Tuer !

-Comment ça ? Il y a personne, à moins que vous ne soyez folle ...

-Je ne suis pas folle ! Je vois des...fantômes !

Nos yeux devinrent rond comme des beignes.

Elle sourit

-Je m'appelle Jessika.

-Moi c'est Dark, lui c'est Link et elle, la princesse Laury, du

Royaume du Crépuscule.

-Du...Crépuscule ?! Elle brandit son arc vers la princesse et moi.

-Du calme, Jessika, ils sont avec nous !

-Daccord, mais... je peux venir avec vous ? Je pourrait vous êtres utiles, allez svp !

-Daccord mais ne traîne pas dans nos pattes. Bon, nous devrions aller dormir, demain sera une longue journée !

Moi je dors dans la tente !

-Nan ! C'est moi ! Dis-lui Laury ! Me cria Dark.

Il commencèrent à ce battre.

-S-A S-U-F-F-I-T !

Tout le monde s'arrêta et me regarda.

-Hum hum ! JE dors dans la tente, vous vous dormez dehors ! Dark tu peux venir parce que tu es mon meilleur ami...

-Qu..quoi ?! YÉ ! Cria Dark. Il sauta et fit une grimace à Link.

-Oui c'est sa. Moi je vais me geler le cul dehors...Bafouilla Link jaloux de dormir dehors.

**( Jessika )**

**_( NOTE : J=JESSIKA/ L=LINK/DL=DARK LINK/PL=LAURY )_**

Link alla ce coucher près du feu.

J-Dit Link, pourquoi es-ce que tu n'as pas tuer Dark et Laury, quand tu pouvais ? Enfin... Ils sont du Crépuscule, le mal... Non ?

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

L-Ouais, mais... Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, voila !

J-Comme tu veux ! C'est toi le pire si ils nous poignardent dans le dos ! Je croyais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me le dire, tu m'as tout de même accepter dans ta quête.

L-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Jessika, c'est juste que... Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu si ils nous poignarderaient dans le dos ! Un sourire diabolique genre : mouaaa ! nan je deconne ^^

L-Bonne nuit, Jessika. Il se retourna, vers la lune.

J-Bonne nuit, Lien. Me retournais-je aussi en direction de la lune.

L-Hey, ce n'est pas drôle !

J-Mais oui ce l'es ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre nom, en français, veux dire : Lien, Liaison et Lier ! Riais-je.

L-Comme vous voulez ! Ria t-il avec moi.

J-Bon bonne nuit, Link.

L-Bonne nuit, Jessika.

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN : 5 :30 POV LAURY**

**_CRIC-CRIC BAM_**

J'ouvris les yeux. Une ombre ce prommennait sur la tente.

PL-Quesce-qu...

Une main se crispa sur ma bouche. Ma pensée ? c'est simple : Oh non, pas encore ! Allez quoi, soyez sympa !

?-Chuut... Je ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le monde. Et si tu advenais a le faire, je les turais TOUS.

Il prit une serviette de poche et me la mit sous le nez : Oh non, du clorophorme...Allez qu...

...

...

...

...

POV DARK

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle.

D L-Arg...

Je me retourna vers ma gauche.

DL-Bonjour pr... Princesse ?! Criais-je.

Link ouvra la tente.

L-Quesce qui ce passe ?

DL-La..la princesse a disparu !

L-Oh non...

J-QUOI ?!Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle c'est surement sauver, pour qu'on la cherche, et après elle va nous tuer !

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**


End file.
